The present invention relates to a viewing apparatus for enabling a human user to visually read a meter submerged in water or the like. In particular, the apparatus is designed for use in reading water meters used to monitor water consumption at particular locations.
Water meters are typically located in manholes at a depth of at least three feet to avoid freezing. The manholes which house the meter often become filled with water, thus making it difficult to read the meter. Therefore, a need has been created for an economical and efficient means for reading a meter which is submerged in water.
The present invention was developed to address this need by providing a viewing apparatus which enables a submerged meter to be quickly and easily read without having to remove any water.